a Hannah Montana story
by KittyCatay
Summary: Everyone "knows" them from TV. Everyone "knows" them from interviews. But the thing is...Noone knows them at all. A terrible accident and a death threaten to tear them apart. Miley Cyrus Mitchel Musso Emily Osment Jonas Brothers Moliver Loliver Jiley Nemi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The way we were

Chapter One: The way we were.

Everyone knows who these kids are. They "know" them from tv.They "know" them from interviews. They "know" them from youtube vids. But the thing is…noone really knows them at all. Ill say this much now about the drama: an accident and a death threaten to tear their friendship apart.The main characters are Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, Emily Osment, The Jonas Brothers, and it features surprise appearances by Rihanna, The Cheetah Girls, Ashley Tisdale, And a very surprising and funny appearance by Ashton Kutcher.

There are many potential pairing in the story:

Moliver, Loliver, Jiley, Niley, Nemily.

See which one makes it.

I do not own Miley, Emily, Selena, Ashley, TCG, or Ashton.

I don't own Jonas Brothers. (dammit)

I don't own Mitchel Musso. (DAMMIT!)

A pretty brunette stands in the middle of a room. She looks up at a tall man with long blond hair, batting her blue eyes. People laugh after every word she says.

The door opens, and an athletically built blond girl and a tall, brown haired boy walk in.

The blond goes up to the brunette, obviously excited. People laugh after everything she says too. The boy adds a few comments, evoking more laughter. All three teenagers laugh.

"CUT!" The whole thing is a tv show.

"That was excellent!" the director yells. "Good job Billy Ray, Miley Ray, Emily and Mitchel!"

Miley hops off the stage. "Yeah, it only took, like, 54 takes."

Emily follows her. "It was only 4 takes, drama queen. When do you want to go home to get ready for that big dinner with the Jo Bros?"

Miley makes a face. "Great. Dinner with Nick. It's a dream come true."

Mitchel comes up from behind her. "Come on, Miley, you said that you were perfectly fine with being friends with him. At least that's what you tell me to tell the press."

Miley shrugs. "What I tell the press and what I actually feel are two completely different things. I'm sure that y'all can understand that."

Emily sighs. "Well, we have, like, three hours before the dinner anyway. Where do you want to go?"

"SHOPPING!"

Somehow Emily knew that was coming.

"Come along, chauffeur." Miley says to Mitchel as they walk to the parking lot.

Mitchel makes a face. "Hey, only a few more months, and you will be referring to Emily as that!"

"Well, its not a few months, so stop complaining!" Miley says. She and Emily link arms before running to the Mercedes. "C'man, Shiny Head!"

"SHINY HEAD??" Mitchel yells.

………………………………

Later, the two girls are walking arm-in-arm as they walk down the street. Mitchel staggers behind them, crushed by the weight of the packages he's carrying.

Miley stops in front of a Magazine rack. "MILEY: AMERICAS STRIPPER ANGEL."

The headlines scream. Miley begins to shake.

Emily grabs her friends hand. "C'mon, Miles, don't pay attention to that crap."

Miley doesn't budge.

"Uh, guys?" Mitche says, his voice muffled by the packages. "I think I just dislocated my shoulder.

Emily ignores him. "Miley, please, lets just go." She tugs on Miley's arm.

"WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM ME??" Miley screams.

Emily looks around nervously. She could see tomorrow's headlines: Miley Has Nervous Breakdown.

"Seriously, I'm in pain here!" Mitchel whines.

Mileys eyes scan the magazines. Her eyes rest on one.

"Nick Jonas confirmed dating starlet Selena Gomez" it says.

"WHAT??" Miley shrieks.

"Cant…hold…on…" Mitchel begins to sink into the ground.

"HOW DARE HE? THAT WOMAN EATING MAN WHORE!!" Mileys screams before bursting into tears and running for the car. Emily runs after her.

Mitchel lays on the cement, smothered by the bags.

"Hello? HELOOOOOOOOOOO??"

Most people will promise crazy things like I-pods and Doughnuts for reviewing. I have something better.

FREE UNICORNS FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!

Coming up: Chapter two: Dinner with the Jonas brothers.


	2. Dinner with the Jonas Brothers

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Jonas Brothers

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Jonas Brothers.

(BTW. Okay, the unicorns will be at your house in a week, but please give me a review instead of telling me which pairing I should choose! Its already been decided..

Sorry to seem like a bitch. )

The Crystal Dolphin.

Anyone who is anyone eats at the Crystal Dolphin in California.

A silver Mercedes Benz pulls up. The driver, a cute boy with shaggy brown hair, steps out. He goes around and opens the two side doors. Two girls step out, and soon the trio is in the restaurant.

The restaurant is packed. A waitress goes up to the three.

"Do you have reservations?" she asks.

"Um, yes. Mitchel Musso, Miley Cyrus, and Emily Osment? We have seats with the Jonas brothers." Mitchel says.

"Right this way."

Mitchel, Miley, and Emily follow the waitress, weaving around the crowded building. They ignore the stares and whispers. They are used to it.

"Here you are."

The waitress shows them a table, already occupied with three cute boys with dark hair.

The small one with short, curly hair is signing an autograph.

"Thanks Nick!" the girls getting the autograph squeal. They had already gotten autographs from Joe and Kevin.

Nick, naturally quiet, smiles at the girls, then turns his attention to Miley.

Miley squirms slightly as Nicks chocolate eyes bore into her.

"Damn, I hate it when he does that!" Miley thinks.

Mitchel senses Miley's discomfort.

"_OKAY!_ How are you guys doing tonight?" Mitch asks.

Nick does not avert his gaze.

"Fine." Nick says.

Joe senses the tension two. He looks at Mitchel. Mitchel gives a slight nod.

"Okay, so… Emily, your next to Kevin, Miley is next to her, and Mitchel, your next to Miley… You're also next to Nick." Joe says.

Everyone takes their places. Emily decides to break the ice.

"So," she says, clearing her throat. "How has your music been going?"

"Well, we actually started writing a new song yesterday…" Kevin begins to say.

"So how's your new girlfriend, Nick?" Miley asks, feigning innocence.

Everyone stops to look at her.

"Miley!" Mitchel says in a warning tone.

"No, that's okay, Mitchel." Nick says. "I was just about to say something about that. _Selena_ says that she's sorry for missing out today, but she's very busy."

"Busy with what?" Miley asks. "Being a man stealing slut?"She thinks in her mind.

"Oh, you know… _concerts, photo shoots, _just being Disney's newest It girl."

Ow.

"So, uh, Emily, how is your…" Kevin starts to talk again, but he is cut across by Miley.

"Oh really? Disney's newest it girl? Fascinating, you really seem to have a thing for those."

"You know, these bread sticks are, like, _awesome_." Joe says. No one is listening.

"Yeah! Especially ones who don't complain constantly about how I'm never around! It's so refreshing!"

" Wow! Amazing! Im assuming that she doesn't complain that you _NEVER CALL _ either."

"I like pink jelly." Mitchel says feebly.

" _WELL I_ …" Nicks yell was cut across by a waiter.

"Excuse me, but you two are going to have to take it outside. Were getting complaints."

Miley glared at Nick before pushing herself away from the table and running outside. Nick follows her.

The remaining people sit in awkward silence. Joe looks at Mitchel.

"Pink Jelly??"

…………………..

Nick cathes up with Miley, who is leaning up against a wall and crying.

"Go away!" she sobs when he tries to say something.

"Miley…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said in there!"

"Oh yes you did! Now why don't you just go home to your "It girl" girlfriend!"

"But that's just it Miley! I don't have an "It girl" girlfriend! Selena and I broke up two weeks ago! Do you want to know why?"

Miley nods.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you! _You're_ the only one I could ever love! I'm so sorry for all the other times, and I hope you will give me another chance!"

Miley gasped. "Of course Ill give you another chance!" she said before throwing her arms around Nick and smothering him in a kiss.

…………………….

The table looked up to see Miley and Nick walking hand in hand to the table.

Joe looked at the ceiling. "Oh dear God. Not again." He said.

Miley blushed.

"Nick, could I talk to you a minute?" Mitchel said, getting up from the table.

Nick and Mitch walked away from the table.

"Okay Nick, Ill be really honest. I don't have a problem with you dating Miley. But I will say this: You make her cry again, and Ill kick your pretty boy ass. Got it?"

Mitchel held out his hand. Nick grabbed it.

"Got it!"

Whooooooooooooo! Its kinda sounding Moliver-ish at this point, innit? But that could change….

FREE JONAS BROTHER TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!

Coming up next. Chapter three: What to Do? (told by Emily's POV.)


	3. What to do?

Chapter 3: What To Do, what to do

Chapter 3: What To Do, what to do!

Note: this story is told from Emilys POV.

Muchas Gracias to anyone who reviewed! U guys rock!

……………………………………..

Not again.

How does this keep on happening to me? Why can I never tell a guy I like him _before_ he gets swooped up?

Nick is with Miley _again._

But is it possible to love 2 men at once?

I still love Nick… But I also love Mitchel!

Now what am I going to do?

I almost slapped myself in the face after thinking that last part. What am I going to do? Ill tell you what Im going to do, Im going to ask Mitchel out before _he_ gets swooped up!

But Ive never told Mitchel how I feel about him… What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? That could totally ruin our relationship!

But if I don't tell him… I could lose him.

Ill tell him. It's a sacrifice Im willing to make.

He'll be here to pick me up in about an hour. I scurry around my closet, trying to find something cute to wear.

I wish it was a date… but no. I've planned a little…_surprise_ for him at the restaurant.

But I still want to look cute when I confess my love for him!

Finnaly I pull out a pretty blue sundress with a sexy neckline. That oughta do it. Not to much. Not to little.

A few minutes later, I find myself atually putting on makeup. Lots of it! I look at myself in the mirror.

There is a honking outside my window. I run over and look out. Its Mitchel! God, he looks so _cute_ when hes driving his car!

I run downstairs. I open the door and casualy walk over to the car.

His eyes bug open when get to the car. Good.

"wow Emily! You look…different." He says.

Different? Its not quite "beautiful" yet, but it will do.

I get in the seat next to him. I make sure that my arm casually brushes his.

He smiles at me. I love his smile!

"Ready?" he says.

I nod.

As were driving down the street, I decide to make some small talk.

"So…." I start. "What do you think of Miley getting back together with Nick."

"As long as _shes_ happy, Im happy." He says.

No, don't say that!

"So, I hope that you like the surprise. I made it special for you." I say.

He grins at me. "Thanks Em! Youre such a good friend."

Mitchel, you stupid idiot, I want to be _more_ than friends!

"Well, Im glad that you feel that way." I say.

I am silent for the rest of the ride.

After what seems like an hour of strained silence, we finally arrive at the restaurant.

I take a deep breath and look at him.

"Mitchel, I…"

"HEY ASSHOLES!" someone behind us screams.

Oh, crap, I forgot about that.

………………………….

Okay, I know that was a sucky chapter, but don't let that turn u off, bevause the next one4s gonna be really good!

Im not saying that its Lolivers game yet, there are a couple of surprise plays coming up!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ive gotten, like, 114 hits and only _5 reviews._

Click the purple button, and it will take you to an Evanescence concert!

Really!!


	4. SUPRISE!

Chapter four: SUPRISE

Chapter four: SUPRISE!!

Thank you, to my two loyal reviewers. The rest of ya ppl: PRESS THE DANG BUTTON!!

This Chapter is told from Mitchel's POV.

………………………………….

I am not having a good day.

First, my flight gets delayed, and I have to stay at the airport all night.

Then, once I am allowed to leave, my luggage gets lost.

I have to give a review to a really weird reporter who only wants to know what my opinions are on Miles.

Only after I hung up the phone did I realize that using the term "I love you, blah blah blah…" was probably not the best for describing about how some crazy fans react when they see me.

I got pulled over by a policeman on the way to Emily's house.

Emily herself suddenly shut up when I told her that she was a good friend.

And now some jackass is yelling at me in my car.

Brilliant.

"I SAID, GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!!" the weird man yells.

I roll down my window. "Im just dropping her off , and Ill go park my car after that."

The man shakes his head wildly. "No, no, GET OUT OF THE CAR!!"

_Someone's_ had too much fun with weed lately.

Against my usuall attitude, I step out of the car along with Emily.

"MY SPOT, MY SPOT, YOURE IN MY SPOT!!" the man is yelling.

"What spot?!" I say. "This is the drop off spot in front of the restaurant!"

"Excuse me." The maitre comes over. (NOTE: by maitre I mean whoever that guy is who greets people when they come out of cars.)

"Is there a problem?"

"YES! THIS KID IS IN MY SPOT!!" Mr. Weed yells again.

"Im sorry…" the maître says. "He thinks that this is his spot. It might be a good idea to move."

I nod and go to the car.

"HEY HEY HEY, where do you think you're going?" Crazy Man screams at me.

"I'm going to move my car out of "your spot.". I say.

Crazy Man rolls up his sleeves. "Oh no you don't. Not until I've taught you a good lesson."

He lunges at me while Emily screams. I push him away.

He falls backward and crashes into the maitre, who crashes into a waiter coming out, who spills the soup that he is carrying all over someone coming out. The someone screams.

"WHAT THE HELL??" she screams.

Oh crap.

I recognize her.

That's Rihanna.

Her green eyes blaze as she turns to the waiter. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??" she yells.

"Im sorry!" he squeaks. "I was pushed by that guy!" He points at the maître. Who points at crazy man. Who points at me.

Rihanna's eyes grow wide. "You? The Hannah Montana kid?"

"B-but it wasn't my fault!" I stammer. "It was his!" I point at crazy man.

"But you pushed him, didn't you?" Rihanna says.

"Well, yes but…"

"Well _someones _gonna pay for this dress!"

As everyone yells, some people with cameras come rushing up.

Great, there's the news tonight.

Wait…why is everyone laughing and clapping?

WHY IS ASHTON KUTCHER RUNNING UP TO ME??

What is thatb hes carrying…it says…

PUNK'D?!

EMILYHOWCOULDYOUASHTONASHTONASHTONOHBOYTHEDUDEISDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!

…………………………………..

I hope that you thought that was funny, cuz that's the funniest thing that's gonna happen for a while. In the next chapter, something very bad happens to one of the characters.

Find ou who.

PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!! IM BEGGING YOU! ITS NOT THAT HARD, JUST PRESS ON THE BUTTON!!


	5. I love you

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: I love you

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm kinda bummed out though…

Most of you are Lolivers! I will admit right now that I am a Moliver, but I can write Loliver stories…but…I'm not promising anything! Stay tuned…

(This chapter made me cry while writing it, so it might be a good idea to get some tissues!)

This story is half told from Miley's POV.

………………………………….

I have never laughed so hard in my life!

I honestly doubted that Emily would be able to pull off Pun' king Mitchel! I cannot tell you how many times I have tried to prank him…

Although, technically, I pranked him too… I mean, _I _was the one that got a hold of Ashton….

Of course, as I was telling Em this on the phone, there was a crashing sound, and Mitchel was yelling into the phone "MILEY?? _YOU_ HELPED TO THIS?? AS SOON AS IM DONE WITH EM AND ASHTON, _YOUR NEXT!!_"

Then he hung up the phone.

I'm locking my windows tonight.

…………………………..

I cant wait until my date with Nick

I twirl around my room, picking up dresses, trying them on, Putting on perfume, trying on makeup…

"Why on earth did I break up with such a wonderful guy in the first place?" I wonder dreamily.

The phone rings. It says "Jonas"

I pick it up.

"Hullo??" I say.

My eyes widen as I listen to Joes voice.

"Miley. Come over to the hospital. Now. Its Nick."

My heart drops to my stomach as I drop the phone and race out the door.

……………………………..

NOTE: the rest of the story is told as normal.

Miley raced into the hospital.

"TELL ME WHERE NICK IS!!" Miley yelled at the receptionist.

"okay, he's in room 231!"

Miley raced to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Damn, Its taking too long!" She thinks in exasperation.

She runs to the stairwell and runs up the stairs.

Runnung down the hall, she sees Joe and Kevin.

"Joe, what?" her question is cut off as she looks at Joes tearstained face.

"Miley…Hes dying."

Mileys gasps as the world seemed to slow down around her.

"What? But…Nick…"

"He was singing when he just collapsed." Kevin said. "We took him in and the Doctor, and he said that Nicks diabetes had gotten worse almost instantly. He tried to hook him up ti IVs, but it just wont help… He doesn't have much longer."

Miley went into the room. Her heart tore open at the sight of Nick hooked up to all the various IVs.

"Nick..."She murmured as she took his pale hand in hers.

With her other hand, she gently brushed his curly hair out of his face.

His eyes fluttered open. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Miles, how ya doin?" he said softly.

Miley sobbed. "Nick. I just..."

"Shhhhh." Nick smiled up at her.

Joe and Kevin came in.

"The nurse says…hes almost gone."

Miley put a hand to her mouth. Then cried as she clutched on to Nick.

She wanted to stay there forever… her arms encircled around him, breathing in his scent.

"Miley…"

Miley looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Nick..Oh my God..There is so much I need to tell you…Please don't go! I Love you so much."

Nick slowly lifted up his head and gave her a gentle kiss. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

Miley cradled him in her arms as he grew limp. She slowly put him down on the pillow.

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

………………….

Emily went in to her house laughing.

"I sure got him good!" she thinks to her self.

She goes over to her phone.

"Hmmm, anly one new message."

She presses the button.

"_We are sorry to inform you that, at 5:43 today, Nick Jonas…"_

Emily gasps as her legs give way beneath her. She lay on the ground as her body shook with the grief that cosumed her.

…………………….

Wow…Im going to stand by and be slaughtered my Nicks fans. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV.

I am not going to cry.

Only because he never really liked watching girls cry anyways. Which would mean that he would absolutely hate being here today.

I've only ever been to a handful of funerals. The last one that really got me was my pappy's. It's just so hard…you think that these people will be around forever. You take them for granted, and then before you know it, they're gone. But at least with Pappy, he was old. You know that they're going to die eventually, even though you're not ready for it.

But when its someone younger…I cant even describe the feeling. I knew this feeling after Vanessa passed away. But I can't think about that now, because it was Nick who comforted me when she passed.

Nick.

When they brought his coffin out…the world just stopped. It wasn't that I couldn't breathe..I just wouldn't. Everything stopped, my heart, the noise, and the world. Even the rain that had been down pouring for the past 3 hours ceased for a small moment.

I looked over at Joe and Kevin. Its just so disconcerting, seeing boys cry. They had the strength to do what I couldn't.

The time soon came that I had been dreading…saying our last farewells. Everyone in the world I knew seemed to be there. There was obviously Demi…Her traditional black didn't even seem odd or out of place here. She held her composure…for about the first five minutes. They eventually had to carry her away. The most interesting one was Emily. For some reason, she had this look in her eye that I couldn't understand. Id never even known that shed known Nick so well, to say the things that she said would have required quite a great knowing of him. When she was finished, she walked over to Mitchel and held his arm possessively. I wonder if they're dating…I thought that Mitchel was dating that horrid Gia chick, or whatever the hell her name was.

"Miley?" Trace tapped on my arm. "Its you're turn."

"Oh." I said. I was surprised at how quite my voice sounded.

I got up to the podium, and looked out at the sea of people that stared. Back at me.

I stared straight ahead. "Nick…Nick was a amazing person. I mean, of course you all knew that.. But he had just this understanding and this strength that was beyond his years. He didn't even seem like he was only sixteen…he could have been perfectly in place if he started to hang out with a bunch of thirty year olds. And I know that he swathing us…probably laughing, because we all mange to look serious while talking about him. He was my Prince Charming…and Ill never forget him."

I couldn't go on any further I dashed of, nearly tripping over my dress in my hurry to get away.

I ran all the way to the edge of the gray pond that was close to where we were having the outdoor funeral. I was surprised by the great heaving and sobbing that racked my b body. After what seemed like forever, I heard a faint male voice in my ear.

"You ok, Miles."

I looked up to see Mitchel standing next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I choked out. The phlegm caught in my throat, and I started coughing.

"Easy there, Miley." Mitchel said as he held me. Finally my coughing stopped, and I looked at him blearily. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to make sure my best friend was all right." He answered. "I know how hard that must have been for you."

"You have no idea." I croaked. I felt so secure there, in his arms. It almost felt natural, and…

No.

I pushed myself away. How could I bee thinking that way about Mitchel, at a time like this.

He looked confused and slightly wounded. "Okay then…" he said softly. "I guess ill see you later the." He walked away.

"Mitchel…" I tried to call him back, but I couldn't. The tears were starting again.

PLEEEEEAAAASE, pretty please review? * Makes puppy dog face. *


End file.
